powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger SplashZord
The Trigger SplashZord is a red, black, & silver auxiliary TriggerZord modeled after a fire department ladder truck & a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of the Crane & Drill TriggerZords. Overview In a Justice Boost, it allows the user to summon a fire extinguisher as their right forearm. History The SplashZord was first handed to a lady that a member of the Fantome Estate had fallen in love with, however, in recent days it got into the hands of a museum robber that feigned as an auctioneer. It was supposed to be acquired by an undercover Chris, however, the tag-along Arthur got in the way & took it first. With an intense city fire in the middle of their fight, Ranger 1 pleadingly commanded the Red Shade Ranger to go with the SplashZord & take out the fire plus the Goonlock, relying on his little trust in the thief. It did, & the Shadow Splash Magic Megazord plus the X Train Megazord: Gold Mode dealt with both issues, still resulting in Chris losing the TriggerZord. Justice Splash Megazord The Justice Splash Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, TriggerZord 2, & StrikerZord. Additional Formations Shadow Splash Magic Megazord The Shadow Splash Magic Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, the Magic FighterZord, & the StrikerZord. This form can use the SplashZord's water cannon & the MagicZord's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Shadow Card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Its finisher goes as this: as the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, the Magic FighterZord closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. The Magic FighterZord then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water & gas. Shadow Siren Megazord The Shadow Siren Megazord is the combination of the Siren StrikerZord, Trigger SplashZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. The combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on the Siren StrikerZord & throw opponents back with the plows. The SIren StrikerZord seems to influence the other VS Zords in the combination, as it allows the Trigger SplashZord to fire quick-drying cement. The Magic FighterZord can also enlarge & rotate for a physical hit. Its finisher is where the Shadow Siren Megazord blasts laser fire from the Magic FighterZord's baton, the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon, & the Siren StrikerZord's cannons, missile launchers, & plows to destroy the enemy. Shadow Victory Megazord The Shadow Victory Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, Victory StrikerZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. Notes *This is the second TriggerZord used by a Shade Ranger before a Justice Ranger, & the second one used by the Red Shade Ranger. The first was the Trigger BikeZord. It is also the first one in a Shadow Strike Megazord formation. *The head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet & mask. *The Trigger SplashZord structure is similar to the Crane & Drill TriggerZords, fitting as the SplashZord is a redeco & recolor of the CraneZord & DrillZord. *The Shadow Splash Magic Megazord strays away from the convention of Megazord names in Shadow Justice. While it does use both a TriggerZord & a FighterZord, it is dubbed the "Shadow _____ Megazord", even when the head of SplashZord is used as opposed to the Magic FighterZord's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Megazord formation name. Also, despite the alternate version of the Justice Strike Megazord using the Red FighterZord as the head, it has the Justice Strike Megazord's legs, hinting that the form of the legs serves as another factor for Megazord names. *Its FighterZord counterpart is the Magic FighterZord. Both are the third Auxiliary Zord of their respective sets, each can form their own Megazord head without their respective main Red Zord, & both can seemingly extend to attack. See Also *Trigger Machine Splash - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Red Zords Category:Reynoman